Big Time Drama Chapter 4
by EmilyBrownBTR
Summary: 4 guys, 1 brother, total drama


"Where are the rest of the boys?" I asked. "Around, somewhere, I guess" Carlos said. "Hey James, why don't you get Fox so we can walk Sydney and Fox together. "Ok, be back soon" James said. "Ok" Carlos and I said. Logan came in. "Was that James?" he asked. "Yeah he is going to get Fox" Carlos said. "Ok" Logan said. Kendall came in too. A few minutes later I went in my room. James came back. I heard tiny foot prints coming up the stairs and in my room. "Hey Fox" I said, "Come here buddy." Fox came up to me, wagged his tail and licked my hand. I got up and Fox was right beside me when I came downstairs. "You ready to go?" Carlos asked me as he handed me Sydney's leash. Sydney was already was hooked to the leash. "You want to go?" I asked him. "Nah" he said, "Im going to stay here with the rest of the guys." "Ok" I said. "Have fun" he said. "Bye" I said. "See ya later" Kendall and Logan shouted. "Bye guys" I said. "See ya" James said. We started to walk. "You ok?" James asked. "Yeah" I said. "You sure?" He asked. "Yeah, its just that im tired, and my scars hurt" I said. "Oh" James said. My ex texted me. "What the…" I started to say but then paused. "Whats wrong?" James asked. "My ex texted me, and he never does that" I said and looked up at him. "What does it say?" James asked. "It says hi" I said. "I texted him back, I put Were done, and you know it, I blocked your number and everything, now shut up and don't ever call/text me again or else, oh and by the way I thought you hated me." He texted me back. "James he texted me back, I hate you, but whatever." "James, I texted him, just shut up, don't talk to me, you hurt me enough with your knife." He didn't text me back. James and I just kept on walking, smiling, and laughing. When I got back I put Sydney's leash up, and James put Fox's up. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos was sitting on the couch. Carlos was in the middle, Logan on his left, and Kendall on his right. I ran over there. "Carlos, Carlos, Carlos" I said. They all turned to look at me. "What?" Carlos asked. "My ex texted me" I said. "What!?" he said and stood up. We went to the kitchen and James, Logan, and Kendall followed us. "Here, I will show you the texts" I said. Carlos read it. "What are you talking about when you put you hurt me enough with your knife?" he asked. "I just meant that it's like you hurt me" I lied. "Oh" he said. "Yeah" I said. "ummm hey I'm going out, anyone wanna come?" I asked. "Sure" James said. "We will just stay here" Carlos said. "Have fun" they said. "Bye, you too" we said. I got a call from my ex but I ignored it. I told James, Then we kept walking. He texted me once saying "I'm visiting an area but I will leave and it's a promise after I'm done." I showed James. I then got a little bit ahead of him because he was looking down and I didn't notice, and when James was trying to catch up, someone grabbed me. "James!" I was about to scream, but a hand went around my mouth. "Emily, did you say something, where are you?" he asked. He just stood around and tried to text me. "Remember me?" a familiar voice asked. I tried to scream, but his hand was around my mouth. "I texted you, and called you" he said. He pulled out a knife. "I promise I swear, trust me, I'm never coming to you again" he said. He pulled out my arm. I tried to scream. He took his knife and cut across my right arm, and made a long scar. He kept making long scars across my arms. Finally he pushed me and took off. "James!" I screamed. "Emily, where are you?" He asked. I was breathing hard. "James" I said out of breath. He finally saw me. I fell to the ground breathing hard. "What happened, where did you go?" he asked. "My ex grabbed me, I tried to scream your name" "Oh, that's what I heard" James said. "He swears, promises he would never to do this, come near me, or anything." I showed him the scars. He helped me get home and flew open the door. Carlos, Logan, and Kendall looked up. "What's going on?" Carlos asked. "Her ex grabbed her, and cut her" James said quickly. I fell to the floor. Carlos ran to me. "He promised he would never do this to me, again, he swears" I said. I show the cuts, and was breathing heavy. "Calm down, calm down" Carlos said as he was sitting by me. Logan ran to get bandages. I showed everyone the text and told them he called me. That night when Carlos went to bed I was in the living room like I was the night before talking to Logan, Kendall, and James. I kept looking down and didn't say anything. I barely said anything at all. "You ok?" James asked. "Yeah, ummm I don't know" I said. "You in pain?" Logan asked. "Yeah" I said as I nodded my head, "In a lot." Kendall looked at me. "You sure your ok?" Logan asked. "Yeah, um, yeah im ok" I said. "Em can I talk to you?" Carlos asked. "Yeah, sure" I said as I got up. We went in Carlos's room. "So, I've been thinking, about getting cuts checked, and if to deep, possibly surgery. "surgery?" I asked. "Yeah, just don't tell the guys, we don't know if you need it yet." He said. "Ok" I said and we hugged. Carlos went back to bed. I went back in the living room. "Everything ok?" James asked. "Yeah" I said. Then we all went to bed. The next morning we sat in the living room. "So how long are you planning to stay?" Carlos asked. "I don't know" they said. "How about a couple of days?" Carlos said, "Or more." "Ok" They said. We all smiled and laughed. At lunchtime we all sat around the table. "Hey guys" Carlos said, "Me and Em are gonna go out for a bit, but we will be back soon, is that ok?" he asked. "Yeah" they all said. Carlos and I headed out. I sat in the front seat. Carlos put his hand in my lap. "You ok?" he asked. "Yeah, a little nervous" I replied. We arrived at the doctors, checked in, and sat down. "Look, everything will be ok" Carlos said with his hand on my lap again. "Yeah I hope so" I said. Are names were called. The doctor checked out the cuts and Carlos sat in the chair by the bed. I was sitting up. The doctor then said, that the cuts were deeper then we thought and that surgery would also help the cuts heal faster and 100% better, so he told us that he would recommend surgery. Carlos sat up, and I ran to Carlos and started to cry and hugged him. He hugged me back and we left the doctors. In the car I was still crying. "Look" Carlos said, "Im not going to tell the guys, unless you want me to, but im letting you make that decision if you want to or not". "Ok" I said. Carlos called the guys to warn them that im not happy and im tired. When we got to the house, I wasn't crying, and just looked tired. I went upstairs. A few minutes later I then came downstairs. "Everything ok?" James asked. "Yeah" Carlos said. Before Carlos and everyone went to bed, I was in Carlos's room talking to him. "Im scared" I said and started crying and I hugged him. He hugged me and looked down at me. "I know" he said, "But everything will be alright." I stopped crying ."Im gonna tell the guys" I said as I looked at him." "Ok" he said. A few minutes later I looked a lot better, and didn't look like I was crying. I sat in the living room not saying much like the night before. "You ok?" Kendall asked. I nodded my head. "You sure?" Logan asked. "Yeah" I said. "You don't act like it" James said. "Well, umm, that's because I found out that im gonna have surgery" I said. "What!?" The boys said. I started to cry. "Last night Carlos said he was going to get my cuts checked out, and that I could have surgery, but he didn't want you to know cause he didn't know if it would happen, and so today we went to the doctor and he said the cuts were deeper than what we thought and that it would heal fast and 100% like there would be no scars if I had surgery so were gonna do it, but im scared." I said. The guys were shocked. I stopped crying.


End file.
